symphonatafandomcom-20200213-history
Symphonata!
| image= Symphonata.png | imgsize= 250px | katakana= シンフォナタ! | romaji= Shinfonata! | director= Hishikawa Usagi | design= Hishikawa Usagi | studio= Saga Studio | network= Saga Channel | run= | episodes= | previous= N/A | next= }} is a musical comedy project series started by Hishikawa Usagi on May 10, 2016 and was renewed on January 1, 2018. The project involves the characters as Japanese idols singing cover songs from other anime series (along with their own songs) as well as getting involved in idol activities and situations in a funny way. The series also uses laugh track inserted in every episode. is also the title used for the first season of the said project series. Synopsis :For the full episode list, please view Symphonata! Episode Guide The series involves around Hanasaki Sumire, who was given the mission to bring the true meaning of Prime Artisthood to the idol industry, and her fellow idols in Symphonata Productions as they face various idol activities. Notable Characters *'Hanasaki Sumire' - Sumire is the main protagonist of the series and the leader of the unit Prism Force. She is self-centered but can be kind at times. *'Amanogawa Ichigo' - Ichigo is an English teacher at Nagareboshi Academy. She is loud, energetic and daring who cares deeply about her friends. *'Shiratama Mikan' - Mikan is the youngest member of Prism Force. She acts like an angel and has a huge appetite. *'Urawa Akane' - Akane is a gifted genius. She is shy and prefers to be alone. *'Katarimoto Klara' - Klara is a rich, wealthy young lady from Switzerland. She is confident and is rivals with Sumire, the two often fight. *'Yagichi Sango' - Sango is Klara's childhood friends. He lived in a farm and loves nature. *'Hanasaki Yurika' - Yurika is Sumire's younger sister. She is a samurai in training who can act too mature. *'Fukuhara Ann' - Ann is a cyborg who likes to make sweets. She is the most dependable and reliable member of Prism Force. *'Kaguya Layla' - Layla is a ninja who is rivals with Yurika. She is energetic and athletic. *'Migizuki Miele' - Miele is a calm and collected teenager who is actually a descendant of a family of criminals. She like butterflies. ' *'Kikugakki Yayoi' - Yayoi is Miele's childhood friend who is an attorney in training. She is strict when it comes to rules. *'Asahina Nozomi' - Nozomi is Ichigo's student. He tends to get scared and panic easily, always predicting the negative outcome. Cast and Staff *'Itou Kanae' as Hanasaki Sumire *'Yamamura Hibiku' as Amanogawa Ichigo *'Watanabe Yui' as Shiratama Mikan *'Watanabe Kumiko' as Urawa Akane *'Kozakura Etsuko' as Katarimoto Klara *'Tokui Sora' as Yagichi Sango *'Mitani Remi' as Hanasaki Yurika *'Serizawa Yu' as Fukuhara Ann *'Wada Ayaka' as Kaguya Layla *'Nonaka Ai' as Migizuki Miele *'Saitou Shuka' as Kikugakki Yayoi *'Fujita Saki' as Asahina Nozomi *'Hishikawa Usagi' does all the staff work Trivia *Symphonata is portmanteau of the words symphony and sonata, two musical terms. It is also a common word mentioned in the series. *The series is often associated with outer space. This is a reference to it's former story line involving the main characters travelling to different planets. Category:Symphonata! Category:Media